


YOU MAY NOW KISS THE BRIDE (翻译）

by Aredhel_M



Category: Sheriarty - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sheriarty - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个关于侦探和教授的梦境。授权翻译</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOU MAY NOW KISS THE BRIDE (翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jimmriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmriarty/gifts).
  * A translation of [You may now kiss the bride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697997) by [jimmriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmriarty/pseuds/jimmriarty). 



纠缠在他掌间的裙子格外恼人，缀满的蕾丝让他很难用手指摸索着解开这个此时在夏洛克眼中最复杂的难题。那裙子本身并不难解——尽管他对女人的衣着了解甚少，但它仅仅是条裙子，几乎所有人都能轻而易举的掌握要领，但他长裤下掩饰着的情动使他极难专注于这样一个小小的挑战。

夏洛克沮丧的嘟哝了一句，并狠狠地扯了一把裙子。而这并不能让裙子挪动哪怕一英寸。他觉得这相当愚蠢。而让他感到更加荒谬的认知是吉姆正在看着他，那诡丽的笑容绽放在染血的幽深眸色和丹唇之上，使这人即使身着婚纱却依然危险诡谲。

即使那正是他痴迷于他的原因。

吉姆的存在将任何场合都渲染的意趣十足。他看他的眼神使他轻颤，他微笑时扬起的唇角在他胸中点燃火花，精确的刺激着唯有他才能触发的兴奋点。他的抚摸让他如同瘾君子一般不顾一切的渴求另一场狂欢。  
如果一直以来他的用药量都受到控制，那么一旦涉及吉姆，事情就变了。当他们彼此的双唇只隔了分寸而吉姆猝然退后那一刻，当他克制着在一个潮湿的深吻中笑出声时，当他们在欢愉和痛苦的边缘起舞，在咽喉间手指施加的力道下一会儿贴近死亡一会儿趋于狂喜时，他无法说服自己远离吉姆。

“想想吧，让这事情简单一点，裙子下我什么都没穿！”

相比之下，吉姆看起来还是挺像样的。他的皮肤很白且未经人开拓，就像他穿着的那条裙子——这有点讽刺，思量着他的纯洁和无辜竟是在他注视着莫利亚提的一瞬间最后涌入他脑海的念头，合着嘴唇上那一抹绯红，和接吻时他从未意识到会使自己迷醉的金属气息。当他弯下腰尝试着另一个吻（或者说试图让那人闭嘴），他突然想起那天自己并没有咬伤他，那血色像是画在他的唇上。即使夏洛克用舌头舔舐着那片区域，这点红色也不会消失。

他闭上他的眼。他的确很难从眼睑后窥探黑暗中闪耀的群星。他不能想它，不能于此刻——他手掌下的活生生的吉姆体温潮热，生意盎然；他以胯间的动作回应他的每一步爱抚；急切又深情的吻他，这不可能只是存在于他脑海中的片段。

这不可能全是发生在他臆想中的。吉姆熟悉的渴求使他发疯，这没有关系。夏洛克的手掌滑进裙子，放在他光裸的臀部然后迅速的用力。他想要在他身上留下痕迹——去证明连他自己都没意识到的事情。

“噢，你终于明白我为什么穿了条裙子！”

吉姆笑了——他没有真的嘲弄他，他看起来更像是为这整个境况而非其邪恶的动机感到愉悦，尽管这有些奇怪和不寻常，当夏洛克再次睁开他的眼睛，他看到一个更加甜蜜的微笑。至少从表面上看，是的。

“亲爱的，千万别去抱怨，我们是在你的脑海中……”

剩下的句子在夏洛克的噬咬下融化成一声难以捉摸的呻吟，他的牙齿在那一片柔软敏感的皮肤上打转。渗出的血珠染上他们的嘴唇和叹息。

这一定是真的，他们不可能在他的思维殿堂里。绝对不可能。

“我说……”当夏洛克抽身放开他的时候，吉姆微微喘气说道，但如果可以，夏洛克想一直吻着他，不给他任何一个开口说话的机会，这样就不会听到那个他一直极力回避的事实真相，他看到吉姆的嘴唇比刚才更红了。这并不体面，甚至有些淫乱。

“我穿着它，即使这看起来很老套，但仅仅是因为你曾经说过‘和工作结婚’这样的话，照字面意思理解，你把我看做你的新娘。所以你不能抱怨。”

“噢，消停一会儿。”

他知道这听起来像一个易怒的孩子，在他说出口的一瞬间他就后悔了，但他不知道该说些别的什么。吉姆是对的。他从来将工作置于任何浪漫的纠缠之上，如果有人证明了需要比空气更多的精神上的刺激和捕猎般的冒险感，那一定是莫利亚提。他们结缘于卡尔鲍勃那个案子，这让他的话听起来更有分量。他甚至可以称之为命运或者宿命，如果他相信确有其事的话。

吉姆舔了舔他的嘴唇，他柔软的舌头缓慢的游走着，徘徊在每一寸肌肤上。夏洛克发现自己不由自主的凝视着他的动作。

“操我。”

夏洛克笑了。那正是他想听到的。这将他带回他原有的记忆中，在吉姆微曲的脖颈间吐露的片言只语，轻柔的吻，堵在胸口的痴笑，约翰开门的声音掩盖下的微弱脚步声。从他们第一次开始，夏洛克感到喉咙间遏制着一声大笑。这笑声激动而畅快，从他双唇间溢出，涌入分开他们双颊的温热空气中。

有那么一瞬间，一切都很好。他比任何时候都高兴，此刻仍然是他们在圣巴茨医院见面那天之前。但不幸的是，这一刻并未久驻。好像眨眼随后消失的一瞥，一出现就溶解到空气中，让夏洛克疑惑不解晕头转向。他想知道是否是他自己臆造了这一切，但他决定不去尝试，不去找出那个答案，专注于吉姆的身体是更好的选择。

他侧身去亲吻他的脖颈，但后来他意识到那里依旧被裙子遮盖，他叹了口气，不得不懊恼的把持住自己的身体，解衣服的动作在温热的浪潮中显得迅速而粗暴。他用他的手指扯下了那领子。他的手指有弹性的由上而下，突然地施力按压颈动脉，吉姆亢奋的呻吟了一声，夏洛克满意的笑了。窒息式性爱从来都是他们最喜欢的方式。

他的舌头一寸一寸舔过肌肤，手指试着剥去繁琐的衣饰，这回留出尽可能多的空间供他肆虐。这比滚烫的火热更加恼人和沮丧。他留下几处吻痕，牙齿有些暴力的啃咬着周边的皮肤，合着收紧裙子施加的压力，让吉姆再一次细细呻吟。随后他站了起来。

他留了几秒钟审视他身下男人。

冰蓝色的眼睛从他黑色的头发上转移视线，面纱已然被拂去，那双眼看起来更像是黑色的光晕。闪耀在漆黑的深井底部的火花如此耀眼，在某一刹那，夏洛克甚至想要将他的头骨一分为二，好让他更仔细的索视。

“你知道，这是我们的新婚之夜……”他轻轻说道，声音低沉而愉悦，色情的撩起他的衬衫，露出勃起的性器，已经被前端的液体润湿。

“我觉得这样少了点浪漫和传统。”

夏洛克脑海中略带讽刺的回答并没有给他时间离开那人的嘴唇。

“你愿意用牙齿帮我脱掉袜带吗？”

“抱歉，什么？”

吉姆笑了，动了动他的右腿让他的话更加清楚。

“别告诉我你是太兴奋了，以至于不知道袜带是什么东西。”

夏洛克张了张嘴，最后还是迅速闭上。

尽管吉姆的提议暗含着猥亵和挑逗，但在夏洛克听来却显得有些天真无邪。那话并不纯洁谦逊，即使他身上那套纯白的裙子可以称之为纯净如初，吉姆掀起裙摆向他展示着他的勃起却让这纯洁变了味，当然，那也  
无法被认为是恶毒的，它缺少他曾经说过的话中的残忍，如同深色浓稠液体一般的残忍——使夏洛克痛苦的得知真相。他无法找到一个真正的理由说不。此外，他长裤下紧绷的勃起让他意识到没有时间在言语上过多纠缠。

他迫使自己咽下涌上舌尖的尖锐刻薄的说辞，在吉姆双腿间跪下。宽大的裙摆遮住了他的头。

从他们遵循传统的步骤来看，着难道不显得有些古怪和愚昧吗？但更邪恶的事情他们都已经在床上经历过了，所以夏洛克轻轻合上牙齿，在吉姆被丝带缠绕的大腿上牵扯。他很轻松的解下了袜带。

当他再一次站起来的时候，他看到吉姆露出了笑容。

“恭喜，好孩子。”他说了这句话后，伸手将袜带扔到他身后。当然他身后没有接住它的人。

“Now, fuck me as you like.”

“要你说一样。”

“好吧，好吧。”那声轻笑在夏洛克指尖挑逗下，在他恶意的蹂躏敏感的皮肤时故意的变成了一息戏剧性的呻吟。“你不再是个小处男了……”

夏洛克觉得吉姆可以用他的嘴做些别的。

他再一次亲吻他——他数不清是第几次，每一次他俯身品尝那人的红唇，他的舌尖混合着金属般的血液的味道，以及诱惑般的甜蜜和伴随着这个可怖的男人的清苦气息——他的手指轻松的滑进他的身体里。这太容  
易了，考虑到他们很久没有经历过性爱，吉姆并没有准备好。他不明白。

“别想太多。你知道，在你的意识里……”

再一次，他的牙齿轻轻噬咬着吉姆的下嘴唇，他未尽的言语呻吟成欲望的形态。夏洛克从他的嘴唇往下，单单透着布料亲吻着他的颈部。他吻得很深，他确信这样的力道会使吉姆感到疼痛——考虑到他受虐狂的体质，这很可能让他更加兴奋。但除了裙子立领的干扰，还有一件让夏洛克更加沮丧失望的事。

他加了一根手指，开始快速抽插，他的食指和中指刺激到那些他熟稔于心的敏感点，呢喃着他的名字的喘息和呻吟溢满了整个房间。他希望这些声音能掩盖住他极力逃避的真相。

但那不够。

他抽出手指，粗暴的进入并以一个单一的节奏律动。这只能提示他此情此境是多么的不真实。他不应该如此轻易的进入吉姆。他低吼着，抬手拢住他的头发。他动得很快，一次次的侵入推进平静下在他脑海中打转的疑问。

他的手揪紧那人的头发，滑到他脑后。他的手指消失在其中，沐浴在某种粘稠的液体里。

这比胃痛更糟糕。

夏洛克一僵，他的气息随着周围景物的旋转摇晃越来越短促破碎。家具失去了原来的轮廓，变成了毫无形状的模糊色斑。他一点点失去仅存的自制力。现实落在他染血的手指和微微起伏的大脑上。夏洛克将手伸进  
吉姆的黑发中，他贪恋这方黑色的锈锁仿佛这是他唯一能紧握的现实。一缕血珠依旧残留在他的手指上。

吉姆什么都没有说。

他紧紧地盯着他，好像他的脸是世界上最不真实的赝品，而他的表情此时却是无比柔和。打理过的眉毛低沉，唇瓣勾起一抹微妙的甜蜜的微笑，较其他人而言更为真挚自然，像极了他朝自己开枪之前，亦或是他真  
正开心时的那种笑容。他们第一次一起醒来。那一晚吉姆熄灭了整个伦敦的灯火，只为了他们两人能够一起观星。每一次他踮起脚亲吻他，小刷子一般的睫毛轻轻拂过夏洛克的面颊，总会让他感到触电的错觉。

吉姆举起左手摩挲着他的脸颊。他的指尖滚烫，夏洛克不明白为什么会这样，沿着他的颧骨往下一直到下嘴唇。

“看到了？”他说道，他的声音轻得像一声叹息，恍然不可闻。

夏洛克没有回答。他艰难的哽咽。他喉咙中的肿块横硌着，如同眼角晶莹的泪水将这一切变得更加扑朔迷离。吉姆动作着。他轻轻的呻吟着，将他的臀部贴紧夏洛克，夏洛克重新进入他，更加温柔，更加轻缓。

“夏洛克，说出来，别害怕。”他低语道，他的话语碎在呻吟中。夏洛克闭上双眼。他弯下腰，将他的脸沉到吉姆的颈窝中，把自己隐藏起来——而这并没有什么不同。他的鼻子贴在裸露的肌肤上，吉姆的气味充满了他的鼻腔。血腥，皂角和薄荷。那些味道熟悉的仿佛某种安慰。这就像是一个拥抱。

“你真的死了么？”

泪水润湿了他的眼睫。当他睁开双眼，一滴泪水从他的脸颊上滑落，滴到裙子的立领上。他的每一次进入更加深更加快，仿佛这样就能掩饰他的落泪。但这显然没有用。即使吉姆什么也没说，但他不可能没注意到。

“不是这个，另外的一些事。”

吉姆的手搭在他的脑袋上，撩起他的几缕头发打着卷儿，当夏洛克放快他的速度时，他就拉扯他的卷发。如果每一个手势都能收到一个相似的回应，那吉姆的话显然得不到这样的效果，夏洛克低吼着无视了它。  
有那么一会儿，他们的身体相互倾诉，所以他们并不需要交流。

即使吉姆出声唤他的名字，呻吟，抑或是呻吟着他的名字，某种莫名的东西让夏洛克无比感激。他的鼻腔里全是吉姆的气息，他艳情的呻吟和包裹着性器的温暖让他轻而易举的忘掉他头骨后的凹陷。他越是试图忽视指尖的血痕，他便越趋近高潮。

“我爱你。”

夏洛克在他体内冲向欲念的顶峰时，他坦承。他的表白压抑在重重婚纱里，尽可能隐去他的脸庞。声音破碎，泪如雨下。他的心脏一下一下猛击着他的胸腔，疼痛欲裂。他的声音轻柔而颤抖，每一个音节都藏着畏惧的深意，如同揭开一方雪藏已久的秘密。承认自己的内心并没有是他自己好受一些。地狱中的幽魂低吟着，你应该对你的爱人坦诚相待。  
随着他呼吸逐渐平稳，俯于他身下的吉姆的身体越来越脆弱虚无。渐冷，仿佛潮湿午夜的街道，又或者像一个鬼魂——愚蠢的普通人宁愿相信超自然而非屈居在他们的灵魂内恶魔。吉姆标志性的气息被仅有英寸之隔的，盥洗室里令人作呕的味道取代。在他的意识回到那处阴暗的被世人遗忘的小巷钱的最后一个意念，是吉姆的声音，模糊而遥远，仿佛从茫茫风雪中逶迤而来，浓重忧伤，令他作呕——但那也可能是他注射到静脉中药物的作用。

“为什么你不在我杀了自己之前告诉我？为什么你不阻止我？”  
"Then why didn't you tell me before I killed myself? Why didn't you stop me?"


End file.
